Summer Love!
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Takano feel uncomfortable to see Ritsu along with his fiancee. What will Takano do when he accidentally met Ritsu and his fiancee in the festivals? My English version of Summer Love. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

AN: This my first English fic. Actually I already published this fic in Bahasa, but I want to try make an English version. I'm sorry if my grammar doesn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Today is the beginning of summer vacation. All the editors at the Emerald feeling a bit tired because the last few days they take care of a variety of texts that exist without having a break.<p>

"Huh ~ Finally everything's done!" said the editor with his baby face, Kisa Shouta. "Ricchan, what will you do next?"

The young man who called Ricchan, or better known as Onodera Ritsu just glance at Kisa. His face looks a little tired, because he's the only one who work so hard than others.

" I want to go home ..." Ritsu muttered.

"You can't go home now, Onodera." said the chief editor, Takano Masamune.

"Takano-san, let me go home. I'm done."

"It's up to you."

Ritsu knew actually Takano wouldn't let him go home. It can be read from his tone. What the hell? All of his work are done. He immediately took his bag and walked home. Who wants to spend vacation time on work?

But Ritsu had no choise, he must do it. Especially if the deadline was approaching the existing script. He could not take it easy again. That's a profesionnal editor's job. He is breathed as he walked away from his office.

After Ritsu come home, Takano who still in the office only glanced at the other friends. The connection between him and Ritsu is common, but somehow it seemed strange to other friends.

"All of you can go home too." Takano said as he cleared his desk.

"Ok..." said the other.

When everyone is leaving Takano alone, he glanced at the Ritsu's chair. He just smiled a little he thought he let Ritsu control his life.

"Huh... what a stubborn child." Takano muttered.  
>.<p>

.

.

It did not take long Ritsu had reached the apartment, he saw a girl waiting there. He looked surprised to see who the girl in there. She just smiled and waved to Ritsu.

"Hi, Ricchan ~" said the girl.

"Ah... An-chan..." Ritsu muttered.

The girl, Kohinata An is the Ritsu's fiance. Actually Ritsu don't want to get involved in the affairs of An. He did not want to hurt her, she was too good for him. Moreover, he already likes someone else.

Like someone else? Who? Suddenly in Ritsu's mind, he think about Takano. Ritsu hastily shook his head. He will not admit that he liked Takano. He will not fall in love with the same person.

"Why are you here, An-chan?" Ritsu asked.

"You know, in a temple near here there will be a fireworks festival. I want to go there together with you." An said it with the spirit.

Ritsu was silent only. He was not interesting to go anywhere, even with his fiance. He was afraid An will get an empty hope for him. If he can do something, he want to stop the engagement. But, it will hurt a lot of people.

"When the festival start?" Ritsu asked.

"Hmm... Next week. Come on, Ricchan. Go together, huh?" asked An as she hold Ritsu's hand.

When An's hand hold Ritsu, suddenly Takano see it. Takano who had come home, then see the two of them holding hands makes him didn't happy. Unconsciously Ritsu and Takano's eyes met. Ritsu could see there was something strange in Takano's eyes.

Ritsu just silent, An glanced at Ritsu and saw who is Ritsu see. An recognized him, his the Ritsu's partner at work. An immediately release her hand and greeted Takano.

"Good evening, Takano-san ..." An said with a slight bow.

"Good evening." Takano said and he direct entry into the apartment.

Seeing the reaction of the cold Takano, An was silent. Ritsu saw it felt weird. Why Takano should see them both? Then An just smiled at Ritsu.

"Takano-san must have been busy, huh?" asked An.

"Yeah ..." Ritsu replied.

"Then, next week I'll pick you up and we both go to the festival."

"Ok.."

"Thank you, Ricchan ~"

Then An said her goodbye and walked away from Ritsu. Ritsu immediately go to the his apartment. His mind was a little disturbed. He still remembers when he saw the Takano's eyes. Just as both of their eyes first met, looks cold.

'Why Takano-san like that? I don't get him." Ritsu mind.

* * *

><p>Finally a few days passed and today is the day where the An will come and take Ritsu to the festival. During one week, Ritsu just take some rest in his apartment. Somehow he was lazy to go outside.<p>

Ritsu glanced at his cell phone, it was already seven o'clock. He did not know when An will come, but certainly her promise is today. Before she come, Ritsu walk into the kitchen and drank a glass of cold water.

Suddenly the bell of Ritsu's apartment rang, Ritsu immediately headed to the front to open the door. He saw the figure of An in the door. She looks cute with her red kimono.

"Hi, Ricchan ..." An greeted with a face slightly flushed.

"Ah, hi ..." Ritsu replied.

"May I come in?"

"Sure..."

An entered Ritsu's apartment, Ritsu immediately close the door. As he turned, he was surprised to see An immediately gave him a gift. And today was not his birthday or any day of celebration.

"What's this?" Ritsu asked.

"I bought a yukata that suits you. Can you wear it?" An asked.

"Must I?"

"Please ~"

Ritsu receive a gift from An, he told An to wait a minute and he went to his room. He opened the gift, the contents of the gift is a blue yukata. Maybe that yukata is suits for Ritsu.

'I think I must wear it. Since An-chan gave it to me." Ritsu mind.

He immediately prepared his yukata. Once finished with his yukata, he soon met An who was at the door. An is happy to see Ritsu looks different than usual. Looks sweet.

"Ah ~ You're so sweet ..." An said.

"Eh? How can I look sweet? I'm a man, you know?" Ritsu asked.

"Haha... Let's go."

Then they both leave the Ritsu's apartment and walk towards the temple. An's goal is to see the fireworks. If An not come to his apartment, he would not want to go there.

'I hope I don't meet Takano-san. " Ritsu mind.

.

.

.

They both had reached the temple, suddenly An hold Ritsu's hand and they walk to see the temple. Ritsu have no choice but following her. He had been hoping not to see him.

"Ricchan, I want to catch a goldfish." An said.

"All right. I'm waiting." Ritsu muttered.

An rushed to the stands game, and Ritsu stood waiting for her. Actually he was bored too, the temple is getting crowded too. He glance at An who still playing and he walk away from the place he waiting for An.

'If I go for a second, An-chan wouldn't realize it.. " Ritsu mind.

When Ritsu walk for a while, he had a look around. Everything is very crowded, Ritsu see his cell phone and looked at the time, it is 08.00 PM. Ok, the temple just become more crowded.

Ritsu who was walk leisurely around, bit surprised to see who the young man in front of him. Although the young man didn't see him, but he knew who it was. He just standing there and tried to run. But he failed, because the young man had turned to him.

"Onodera?" Takano said.

"Good evening." Ritsu murmured without looking at the Takano's face.

Takano notice Ritsu wearing yukata. There's nothing much he can say, he only think Ritsu is very sweet. He wanted to hug him right now. But this is a public place and not like Takano to do something like that.

Ritsu glanced Takano, he realize Takano's eyes was not separated from him. He just walked away from Takano, but Ritsu stop his step because Takano was holding his hand.

"What is it, Takano-san?" Ritsu asked.

"Why did you go away from me?" Takano asked again.

"None of your business, right?"

Ritsu tried to release Takano's hand, but he can't do it. Takano had locked his hands tightly. Somehow Ritsu's heart beats faster, it just from something little like this.

'Why my heart always pounding so fast in front of him?' Ritsu muttered at him self.

"Ricchan!" An's voice is calling Ritsu.

Soon Takano release Ritsu's hand from him. Ritsu grateful Takano let his hand go, but on the other hand he felt a little disappointed. An trotted toward them.

"Wow... I was searching for you Ricchan, and you met with Takano-san," An said and glancing to Takano. "Good evening, Takano-san."

"Good evening ..." Takano replied.

"Just by chance, An-chan. It's not like what you think." Ritsu corrected.

"Oh I see ..."

Immediately An holding Ritsu's hand, Ritsu and Takano surprised to see it. Ritsu's face turn into red, immediately he let go of An's hand and slightly away from her.

"An-chan, don't do something embarrasing like that..." Ritsu said.

"Why not?" An-chan asked.

"Enough. Let's go, An-chan." Ritsu went straight to leave them alone. An who saw Ritsu left her behind just bow in front of Takano.

"Sorry, Takano-san. Maybe Ricchan being emotional today. Excuse me."An said that and immediately following Ritsu from behind.

Takano who saw it just felt annoyed. Yes, he upset because the girl could be with Ritsu for this one today. He wanted Ritsu to be with him, not with the girl. He does not like to see it.

* * *

><p>"Ricchan, wait ..." Ann called him and tried to match steps with Ritsu.<p>

"What?" Ritsu asked.

"Why did you rush?"

Ritsu did not answer An's question. An pulled Ritsu's yukata, Ritsu immediately turned to her. Ritsu saw An's face that looked a little disappointed it. He just sighed.

"I'm okay." Ritsu said.

"Really?" An asked.

"Yes."

"Then we go near the pond, shall we?"

"For what?"

"The fireworks will be soon. Come on ..."

An pulled Ritsu's hand, Ritsu only followed her. Because there are so many people who come to the pool, it becomes difficult for them to get closer to it. Suddenly the two of them separated each other.

"Where is Ricchan?" An muttered. She confused while looking to the left and right, she was searching for Ritsu. Everything is filled with people who want to see fireworks.

"I was separated from the An-chan, huh?" Ritsu muttered. He tried to look for An, anyway An is his fiance. At least he should be responsible for An's sake.

When searching for An, Ritsu increasingly difficult to move because a lot of people who thronged the area around the pond. He hopes An will be fine. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Ritsu just bow over to apologize.

"I'm sorry ..." Ritsu said.

"Finally I found you, Onodera." said the man, none other than Takano.

Ritsu immediately see who was there before him, how shocked when he saw him was Takano. Why he should always meet with Takano? Inadvertently someone pushed Ritsu, he almost fell. Immediately Takano hold Ritsu's body by holding his wrist.

"Are you okay?" Takano asked him.

"Yes. Thank you." Ritsu mumbled and he's blushing.

Takano look around, there was no sign of the girl next to Ritsu. He is grateful, he just pulled Ritsu's hand and took him away from that place.

"Ta... Takano-san... What will you do? Take me along wih you?" Ritsu asked.

"Just come with me." Takano said.

Takano took Ritsu into a small forest not far from the temple. There was very quiet, probably because many people who choose to see the fireworks near the pond.

Takano continue to hold Ritsu's hand, Ritsu just let him holding his hand. He does not know where's Takano will taking him. Somehow, he felt his heart beat faster.

At any rate, Takano is Ritsu's ex-boyfriend who was 10 years do not meet. And again Takano constantly declares his love back to Ritsu. Indeed he did not want to admit, but sometimes he always think of Takano's word about make him love Takano again.

"Here we are." Takano said, letting go of Ritsu's hand.

"It is... near the forest, right?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes."

"Why here?"

"If you want to see fireworks, I think more suitable here."

"I see..."

Takano just watching Ritsu who was beside him. He felt he's little far from reaching Ritsu. But, that does not mean he could not get back Ritsu again.

"Why are you here with your fiance?" Takano asked suddenly.

"Eh? She asked me to go with her," Ritsu said. "How about you?"

"I heard you guys talk at that time. I thought, I want to also see the fireworks with you."

Takano glanced over at Ritsu, from the start Ritsu did not pay attention to his face. He always avoided eye contact with Takano. Takano slowly walked closer to Ritsu.

"Look at me, Onodera." Takano said the walk closer to Ritsu.

"Eh? Why?" Ritsu muttered. He still does not look at Takano into his eyes. Slowly he stepped back away from Takano.

Takano did not say anything, he is getting closer to Ritsu. Ritsu just walking backwards and stoped his step when he hit a tree behind just lock Ritsu's arms and looked into his eyes.

"Answer me, Onodera... No, Ritsu." Takano said.

Ritsu feel his heart beats three times faster than it becaude Takano call his first name? It's just restore the memory of his past. Ritsu just shook his head, he does not look like it.

"Don't call me like that... Please..." Ritsu muttered.

"That's your name, right? Why I can't call you like that?" Takano asked him.

"Please, Takano-" Ritsu had not completed his word, Takano just kissed Ritsu's lips.

Ritsu was surprised to see him, he wanted to pushed Takano, but he didn't have any power to pushed him away. Takano's kiss was malignant but slowly becomes soft. Somehow Ritsu slowly closed his eyes and began to enjoy the kiss.

Ritsu almost run out of oxygen because of the kiss, Takano straight off the kiss, though not willingly. He saw Ritsu's face turn red, very sweet.

"You're very sweet, Onodera." Takano said.

"Don't tease me." Ritsu said in evasion.

"I tell the truth. Because I love you."

"Why?"

"I've often told you, right? Maybe you're too tired to hear it. I can not spare you from my mind... I will not give up on you, even to your fiance's."

Ritsu was silent, his heart was still beating fast. He wants to forget his feelings to Takano, he wanted to forget everything. But, how could he forget if Takano continue like that?

"I'm going!" Ritsu exclaimed and leave Takano. But before he stepped away far from Takano, the fireworks are visible in the sky.

Ritsu stopped and saw the fireworks. Ritsu and Takano approached to see the fireworks too. He glanced over at Ritsu which seems very happy to see the fireworks here.

"Do you like it?" Takano said.

"Yes, it's very beautiful ..." Ritsu replied cheerfully.

Suddenly Takano walked closer to Ritsu then he kissed Ritsu's sweet lips. Ritsu surprised by Takano's action, but he did not reject it. Not long they stopped their kiss, it just a moment but Takano wouldn't mind it.

"I'm leaving..." Ritsu says than he walked away from just smiled at Ritsu's figure.

* * *

><p>An immediately search for Ritsu, and fortunately she managed to find him. An waved her hand and come closer to Ritsu. She was glad to meet again with Ritsu. Ritsu just ask for An came home and drove An to her house.<p>

After Ritsu accompany An straight to her home, Ritsu went home to his apartment. But he was surprised to see Takano standing at the door of his apartment. Ritsu stood immediately in front of Takano.

"Excuse me, Takano-san. I want to go inside." Ritsu said.

Takano did not say anything, he just kissed Ritsu's lips again. As if he did not feel bored Ritsu's sweet lips. After they stopped kissing, Ritsu looked annoyed at Takano though his heart pounding so fast.

"I love you, Ritsu." Takano said.

Ritsu just pick up the keys, opened the door and entered his own apartment after he can make Takano get out on his way. Ritsu just standing behind his own door. His heart always pounding so fast. It can make him going crazy.

"I'm not going to admit I love him!" Ritsu exclaimed and he go straight to his own bed.

Meanwhile, Takano just smiled and immediately entered his own apartment. He briefly glanced at the next apartment, Ritsu's apartment and smiled again.

"One day I'll get you back, Onodera." Takano said and he go inside to his apartment.

**The End**

A/N: Fiuh, finnaly it's done. And don't forget to give me a review after read my fic.

Hope you like it...^^


End file.
